This invention relates to an air purifier, particularly to one of a small size, having a rotatable plug possible to be inserted directly into a common socket and to suit to any position of a socket, quite convenient in use.
The prosperity in industry and commerce has indeed made our lives more convenient and comfortable than ever before, but unfortunately it also has brought us problems of various environmental pollutions, especially air pollution. The air around us is full of ash with bacteria, exhaust from automobiles, toxic smoke and gas exhausted out of factories and the like, which affect our health a great deal.
So various types of air purifiers have been manufactured to improve air quality and ensure people""s health. However, the air purifiers on markets nowadays all are of big sizes and require an additional conductive wire to connect with a socket, thus not only needing a large space for placing it, but also resulting in hindrance when people walk or move things around. Besides, the air purifiers commonly used today have only one function of filtering out air, not conforming to economical gain, nor having good competitive capability of products.
The main objective of this invention is to offer a small-sized air purifier with a rotatable plug capable to be inserted directly into a common socket. The air purifier in this invention has a body provided with two opposite conductors, with one end of each conductor formed into an L-shaped conductive portion to contact respectively with two plug copper strips of a power plug positioned outside the body of the air purifier so as to make electric connection and the power plug capable to rotate by 90 degrees. Thus, by turning around the power plug, its two copper strips will respectively contact with the L-shaped conductive portions regardless of the different positions and directions of the socket, surely convenient in use.
Another objective of this invention is to offer an air purifier having a chamber inside its body for receiving a bulb with a lampshade to cover up the chamber, and a lamp switch separated from the power switch controlling the lamp to let the air purifier used as a night lamp.